honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is the 235th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 Marvel superhero film Thor: Ragnarok. It was published on March 6, 2018 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray.'' It is 5 minutes 26 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.4 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Thor: Ragnarok on YouTube' ''"This is a movie where an orgy spaceship shoots fireworks over the rainbow bridge where Hulk fights a zombie wolf. If you're mad that it tries to make you laugh too, you're doing it wrong." '~ Honest Trailers - Thor: Ragnarok'' Script From Marvel Studios (Marvel Studios' intro starts playing).... *clears throat* the new logo still going? Alright, I'll wait. From... (Marvel Studios' intro still playing) still going? Alright, here it comes! From... Mar...v... (Marvel Studios' intro still continues to play) tch, jeez...how long is this thing? Just cut it off, nobody has time for that! Great.... now we're running behind. It's ''Thor. Thor: Ragnarok.'' After ''The Dark World,' ''Marvel is back with a radical new formula for the Thor films: not making them suck ('Thor:' Yes!!!); in an installment that trims all the dead weight off the franchise. From his love interest (Jane Foster) ('College Girl 2: Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you.), to his homeland (Asgard), to his friend you couldn't name with a gun to your head (Warrior Three), to his right eye, to his dad (Odin), his hair, dang! Even his hammer (Mjolnir) (shows Hela shattered Mlojnir)? They just trimmed all the weight off, huh? It's like the whole franchise got on Hemsworth's steamed chicken diet: aaabbss. Meet Thor, God of Thunder, who despite being able to shoot lightning from his hands, spends most of the film getting electrocuted (show clips of Thor being tasered, stunned and electrocuted). When Thor's father Luke Skywalker's himself into the afterlife, his sister; Hela, Goddess of Pointy Things will return to claim the throne, in an epic family feud that make you wonder: are we sure Thor wasn't the adopted one? Put him next to Hela, Loki and young Anthony Hopkins and tell me he's not the odd god out (shows transition picture of Thor, Loki, Hela and young Anthony Hopkins followed by clips of Thor laughing). Thrill as indie comedy director Taika Waititi takes the reign of a giant superhero movie, because when you're a part of a fourteen billion dollar global franchise, why T.F. not? Now it's out with the old and in with the jokes ('''Skurge: Behold... my staff), where boring exposition scenes tagged by jokes (Surtur: I will tower over the mountains, and bury my swords deep in Asgards-../'Thor:' Hold on, give it a second.), badass moments get tagged by jokes (show clips of Thor hurling ball over the main window, then bounces off hitting his face) (Bruce Banner: You want to know who I am?) (show clips of Bruce leaps out of the ship, then faceplants on top of the Rainbow Bridge), and even heartfelt, emotional beats get tagged by jokes (Korg: Piss off, ghost!). Yeah, they overdo it sometimes, but this is a movie where an orgy spaceship shoots fireworks over the Rainbow Bridge where Hulk fights a zombie wolf. If you're mad that it tries to make you laugh too, you're doing it wrong. Follow Thor's exile to Sakaar, a collection of the galaxies most colorful gladiators, garbage and Goldblums (The Grandmaster: Who's gonna get him first?) and thrill as it turns into the closest thing we'll get to a Planet Hulk movie (show Incredible Hulk Planet Hulk and Hulk: Planet Hulk comics) where Bruce Banner awakens to find he spent the last two years of his life as an enslaved killing machine (Bruce Banner: I've been Hulk for two years? What the hell happened?) and takes all of nine minutes to get over it. Thor: You want revenge? Bruce Banner: I-I'm, I-I'm, ummm.., un-undecided. Together, they'll team up with the new additions to the Thorniverse: like the depressive, alcoholic Valkyrie, a Taika Waititi made of rock, and a mute bug with knives for arms (Miek), and they still have more personality than the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Fendral and Hogun). Dodged that bullet, Lady Sif, but don't worry, you still got it coming. Enjoy the first Marvel film where everything actually looks like a classic Marvel comic book that reminds us all: Thor is a cosmic viking created by nerds on acid in the sixties (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Larry Lieber). It should look crazy; with the best bridge sequence since Deadpool, the best two-man laser fights since Starship Troopers,' ''and the best vehicle chase sequence where the hero jumps out to take the bad guys down by hand since all the other ones: (''show clips of Captain America fights Ultron on top of the moving bus in 'Avengers: Age of Ultron) Captain America: Come on! (show clips of Drax the Destroyer jumps out of the ship and shoots down the Sovereign ships in 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Drax: Die, spaceship! (show clips of Captain America throws the shield towards Quinjet's rear wings to take it down in 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier) (show clips of SUVs getting smashed from behind while Black Panther jumps on top of the car in 'Black Panther's' trailer) Hey, we found Marvel's new skybeam! Yayyy. So get pumped for what's easily the best Thor movie; also the best Hulk movie; probably the best Doctor Strange movie; the second best Guardians movie; and shoot, probably the best He-Man movie we're ever gonna get too; that hopefully taught Marvel an important lesson: don't fire the weirdo (show web articles of Edgar Wright quitting 'Ant-Man's' director), embrace him. Embrace that weirdo (shows Taika Waititi's humorous facial expressions during movie's screening premiere)! Starring Happythor.gif (Chris Hemsworth as Thor), I Am Lorde, Ya Ya Ya (Tom Hiddleston as Loki), Actual Jeff Goldblum (as The Grandmaster), For The Horde! (Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk), Ben Dimm (Taika Waititi as Korg), Someone Get This Woman An Untitled Standalone Movie (Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie), Heimdall The Time They Were Able to Get Idris Elba For, She's So Thorny (Cate Blanchett as Hela), George Arr Arr Martin (Sir Anthony Hopkins as Odin), Sher-Contractually-Locked Into a Cameo (Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange), Zorak (Miek), The Current State of DCEU (Sakaar), Could It Be... Satan? (Clancy Brown as Surtur) And Thor: The 4-D Experience Coming In 2020 To Disney's California Adventure (reference of James Corden's Thor 4D Theatre). for Thor: Ragnarok - Flash Thordon. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Flash Thordon Hela: Look at these lies (shows clips of Hela fire spikes on top of the roof ceiling, ripping down plaster to crumble, revealing Hela's mural fresco that lies beneath Hall of Asgard's roof ceiling). Note to self: before commissioning a propaganda mural depicting my peaceful rise to power, don't commission another mural depicting horrible, horrible truth. Trivia * Head writer Spencer Gilbert said comedies are among the hardest films to write Honest Trailers for. He said, "There's a comedy saying like don't put a hat on a hat. If there's a joke, you don't need to make a joke on top of that joke." * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for all other MCU films featuring Thor, including Thor, Thor: The Dark World, ''The Avengers'', Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. Watch the full Honest Trailers commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Thor: Ragnarok ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites noted how positive Screen Junkies was towards the film. The Mary Sue said "Rather than focusing in on flaws or plotholes, the Ragnarok Honest Trailer snarkily celebrates what was good here." ScreenRant concurred, saying the Honest Trailer "celebrates the film for being the first Thor movie to get things right - by embracing the weirdness of director Taika Waititi." ScreenRant praised the Honest Trailer for highlighting the film's humor ("as SJ point out, jokes take over the whole film") and visual style ("SJ also really highlight the crazy colors and character designs"). Movieweb said "Typically, Honest Trailers tear bad movies to shreds, but they can be just as entertaining by skewering the movies that are universally beloved." CinemaBlend praised the Honest Trailer for pointing out how much the film was "made in the spirit of classic Jack Kirby comics." In the same article, CinemaBlend also wrote "one of the final points made by this Honest Trailer is the fact that Marvel succeeded by trusting an eccentric director with a clear sense of authorship over his work." SlashFilm took issue with Screen Junkies' joke about Thor getting repeatedly electrocuted and proposed the devices weren't using electricity. However, Movieweb declared the same joke "hilarious." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Thor: Ragnarok Honest Trailer Embraces the Weird '- ScreenRant article * 'The Thor: Ragnarok Honest Trailer Is a Trippy Joy To Behold '- The Mary Sue article * ''Thor: Ragnarok' Gets Honest Trailers Treatment '- Comicbook.com article * 'Thor: Ragnarok’s Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The Marvel Movie’s Colorful Weirdness ' - CInemaBlend article * 'Thor: Ragnarok Honest Trailer Champions Marvel's Weird Side ' - Movieweb article * '‘Thor: Ragnarok’ Honest Trailer: Probably the Best He-Man Movie We’ll Ever Get ' - SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:MCU Category:Season 10 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Loki Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga